Helpless
by Akimi Kaede
Summary: I always thought that fear wasn't me. That it was meant for someone else to be scared. He's back and he still wants to hurt me. I feel so helpless... NejiGaara, SasuNaru. First fic. be nice.
1. Helpless

Aki: -Gulp- H-here's my first fic… Go easy okay? I know my grammar sucks. -Hugs Gaara plushie-

Disclaimer: Akimi Kaede does NOT own Naruto. If she did it would involve hot sweaty man sex. And Sakura, Ino, and TenTen would be dead.

OMG FIRST CHAPTER

A 15-year-old boy with messy red hair stood in front of Konaha High, this boy went by the name of Gaara Sabaku.

Gaara Sabaku is not what you would call helpless. At his old school, Suna High, he had rep of the mean guy. You know, the one everyone every one likes to mess with but as soon as they do, they get their ass kicked? Yep, that was Gaara.

So you must be thinking 'How the HELL can this kid be helpless?' Well it all started last week at the new Sabaku household located in Konaha.

TOTALLY AWESOME FLASHBACK

Gaara and his siblings stared wide-eyed at the giant mansion in front of them. Their father had said that he had been doing well but they didn't think he meant THAT well. The inheritance money left from when their mother died had finally run out. The money they used to keep their small apartment in Suna. Now they were forced to live with their father that had (thankfully) abandoned them 11 years ago in Suna.

"Hey Temari, are you sure he gave you the right address?" Kankuro (The middle son) asked the oldest sibling.

"I hope he did. But there is only one way to find out," she answered back.

Temari and Kankuro started to walk up the winding walkway to the house. Wait. What happened to Gaara? They both turned around to see Gaara walking_ down _the walkway.

Temari ran down to catch Gaara, "Look Gaara, I know you don't like him very much but it was either this or living on the street."

"I'd rather living on the streets." Temari sighed as she pulled her littlest brother into a hug.

" Come on Gaara, I know you don't mean that."

Gaara yanked out of her grasp and proceeded to walk backwards down the walk way "Hell yeah I do."

"Gaara watch out!" Then Gaara bumped into something… or someone.

"Well it's nice to see you again too, son," a somewhat familiar deep sarcastic voice said from behind him. Gaara felt himself stiffen. He turned around to see the person he hated most. His Father.

"H-hello Father," he whispered softly. All of a sudden the ground seemed REALLY interesting. He could feel his father's eyes staring harshly at him.

Sensing the tension, Kankuro took this as the right time to come in, "Hello Father! It's been a long time!"

His father (A/N: I have no clue what his name is. Can someone tell me?) gaze left Gaara to go to Kankuro. He nods his head and starts walking over.

Gaara felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders he didn't feel very strong anymore. Not like he was in Suna, where he always felt on top of things and awesome. His father just made him feel so… small.

Temari ran up and embraced their father, "Oh! I've missed you daddy!" He returned it sightly.

"Come on children, let us go inside. I will show you to your rooms." Their father says.

They all walked up to the house. Their father opened the door to the most beautiful foyer they had ever seen. "This is where you will be staying, I hope it's enough."

They were in awe, to say the least. Two grand spiral staircases surrounded a gigantic foyer filled with extremely expensive looking things. (A/N: lol. I'm not rich. So I can't describe a rich person's house)

"N-no father i-it's wonderful!" Temari answered for everyone.

"And it looks even bigger on the inside! This has yet to cease to amaze me," Kankuro put in helpfully.

Gaara was the only one who didn't admit his say. The house was absolutely beautiful but… it seemed so empty. Like a ghost of the past lived here. It just didn't feel safe.

GAARA'S POV (I think):

Gaara felt chills shoot up my spine as father sent a look at me. A look like the ones that reminded him of his childhood. That look that was daring him to say something _negative_. But being the smart boy that he was, Gaara kept his mouth. He hadn't felt this feeling in a long time, the feeling of helplessness. But this house brought back awful memories.

Father started to give us the 'grand tour' showing us ever nook and cranny of this place, our journey ending with our rooms.

"Temari you will be staying here," he opened a door to show a plain white room. With white… everything. The big smile Temari had been wearing the whole time they've been here disappeared instantly. Gaara let a small smirk appear on his face. He could see Kankuro trying to hold in his giggling.

"Umm… thank you dad, it's so… bright?" Temari said looking at the 'bright' side.

"Do not lie Temari. I know you do not like it. I was going to take you and your brothers furniture shopping."

Temari let out a sigh before murmuring a small 'thank you father and walking into her room.

Father led us to a door to the left of Temari's.

"This will be yours Kankuro," he opened the door to an equally 'bright room'.

Kankuro walked into his room and shut the door. Leaving _alone_with the bastard he called 'father'. Well he always was the stupid one.

Father (A/N: I'm confusing myself…) said nothing as walked me across the hall to another room. He opened the door and tightly grabbed Gaara's arm then whispered in a low voice, "You little bitch, if it wasn't for your siblings I wouldn't have ever let you stay here. Remember that, demon." With that said, he let go of Gaara's arm.

Then out of nowhere a fist came flying out and smash straight into Gaara's face. The last thing Gaara thought was _'why do I feel so helpless?'_ then everything went black.

END GAARA'S POV:

Father picked up Gaara and dragged him over to the white bed that sat in the middle of the room.

He sent Gaara one last glare before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

END TOTTALY AWESOME FLASHBACK

Gaara took a deep breath and walked through the front door of the school. Helpless or not, it was time to face high school.

END CHAPTER ONE

Aki: Well, that's it! I know it was short but the chapters will be longer, I promise!

Jinx: She's just happy because she's done. She was practically shaking while writing this.

Aki: SHUT UP OR NO SASUNARU FOR YOU!

Jinx: -shuts up-

Gaara: Review and she'll give me a cookie! And Gaara likes cookies!!!


	2. Hopeless

Aki: Aki is finally updating

Aki: Aki is finally updating! And she is very thankful for your reviews! So you can have the disclaimer now!

Disclaimer: Akimi Kaede DOES NOT own Naruto. If she did Ino and TenTen would be dead and Sakura would be tortured 'till she died!

Gaara: Yay!! I gots cookies! 3 cookies!!

_--Hail Lord Sesshoumaru!! And Lord Illpalazzo too!!--_

A flood of whispers greeted Gaara as he entered the wide hallways. Everyone was huddled in his or her little 'clicks' and were staring at him as if he had 4 arms. In the nearest group there was a bunch Barbie girl wannabes, who didn't feel they didn't to hide their opinions about him.

"He's a FREAK!" A strawberry blonde laughed loudly to her blonde friend next to her.

The hallway erupted in laughter.

Gaara just stood there, looking at his feet, he was used to this kind of abuse, but unlike in Suna, he didn't have the urge to fight back, not after what happened last night. He felt so weak…

"Hey you guys! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!" Gaara looked up into the crowd to see a familiar blonde. That's impossible, could it be him?

The hall quieted as another voice sounded, "Heh. It takes a freak to stick up for another freak. Dobe."

Laughter filled the hallway once more and the blonde shouted again, "SHUT UP TEME! DON'T CALL ME DOBE!"

Yeah that was definitely Naruto.

"Break it up and get to class!" A man walked out of a classroom near by. He had a scar (A/N: is it a scar?) across his nose. The first thing that came to mind when Gaara saw him was dolphin.

"Yes Umino-sensei," the crowd said in union as they all dispersed to their classes, except they familiar blonde.

"Panda-chan! It's been so long!" Gaara was put into a giant a giant bear, well in this case, fox hug.

He couldn't help but smile and hug back, "I agree foxy."

A cough interrupted their touchy moment, and the 'Umino-sensei' began to speak "I hate to interrupt but by any chance are you Sabaku Gaara?"

"Yes! He is Iruka!"

"It's Umino-sensei in public Naruto!" The man cleared his throat again and directed his attention to Gaara, "Eh-hem. Gaara, I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year."

"What?! Panda-chan is in MY homeroom! This is going to be the best year EVER!" Naruto exploded.

"Okay Naruto, bring Gaara to the classroom and I will join you shortly, I have to get his schedule from the office." Iruka then left them in the hallway.

"Come on Panda-chan! Let's go!" Naruto continued to blab about everything that has changed and what not, but Gaara's thoughts were somewhere else.

**GAARA'S POV:**

'_Maybe with Naruto here, I won't feel so hopeless.' _

_--Hail Lord Sesshoumaru!! And Lord Illpalazzo too!!--_

Aki: That's the end of chapter 2!! I hoped it was okay. I think it was kinda bad though.

Jinx: It's always bad! You wrote it!

Aki: SHUT UP! Or no SasuNaru for you!

Jinx: NOOOOOOOOOO!!

Aki: If I get three or more reviews, Neji will give Gaara a stuffed Panda in the next chapter!!

Gaara: Gaara likes stuffed pandas!!


End file.
